Safe Haven
by XxWolfSpirit20xX
Summary: Shizuo is Izaya's little piece of humanity and Izaya is Shizuo's safe haven. While their fighting is still harsh and their sex is even more dangerous. Yaoi. Shizaya. Lemon. Read at your own risk.


Heyyyy... This is my first DRRR! Fanfic ever sooo please keep that in mind. It is Shizaya sooo uh here are the warnings:

_**WARNINGS: Yaoi. Very very HARD yaoi including lemons and a very abused Izaya. If you do not want to see this then TURN AWAY NOW. Thank**_** you.**

So ahh yeah, there you go. I really hope you liek it 'cause I stayed up all night typing it. like seirously. From 2 AM to 9 AM. Yeahhh. Anyway PLEASE COMMENT AND GOODBYE.

* * *

><p>~*~ Safe-Haven ~*~<p>

Even as the dark haired man worked; planning every single move, plotting, putting everything where it needed to be to later release hell and watch it all happen, even as this went on. He couldn't stop thinking of one single person. His one slice of humanity left. As much as he tried to distance himself from those humans so he could much more easily sit back and watch as they killed each other and betrayed each other, studying them as he always did, that one man always could drag him back into the realms of humanity and make him feel the most human emotion of all: Love.

Though he really wasn't too proud of himself for submitting to it, but at the same time it interested him deeply. He'd never been in love before. He thought he was incapable of love- well except for his love of watching humans. Though that was a different sort of love. This love, this love he felt right now was for one single person and not the whole of humanity. This love of his made him do crazy things- even so crazy that it was odd for even he himself, Izaya Orihara, to do. Honestly, though, this whole love thing was crazy and weird and Izaya just couldn't get a grip on himself any more. It was an odd love, at that, though who would expect otherwise? It was an odd coupling.

Their love was rough. Playing with life and showing their love in forms of fighting and cutting and throwing things and all over just the exact opposite of what 'love' was supposed to be. Though Izaya felt that it wouldn't feel right any other way if they stopped fighting just because they'd fuck nearly every night if they were anywhere near each other. Oh and the sex. That was something. It always left Izaya sore and bruised- did he mind, though? Of course not. It felt right. If their sex wasn't rough then what would it be? They played on the kinky side with bondage and knives, heated kisses that left bruises wherever they were placed, biting and scratching, there was always blood and lots of it when they fucked. It just wouldn't feel right otherwise. Their sex was a lot like their fighting, but somehow... the former was much much more dangerous- not just bordering on the physically challenging and demanding side of being ripped open each time they "made love" but the emotional side as well because with each session Izaya fell more and more. He kept being dragged deeper and deeper into it. Into humanity.

* * *

><p>He was running, jumping on top of cars on his way away from the blonde, a smirk planted firmly on his face as he ran, knowing that every move he made and no matter how much distance he seemingly attempted to get between them he knew that Shizuo was right behind him. It almost comforted him as he skidded to a miniscule stop to turn the corner and go down the block, dodging the things that were being thrown at him all the while. It was exciting, thrilling, adrenaline pumped through his body and he swore that sometimes the chase was better than the sex they had. His smirk only grew when he lead Shizuo into a dead end alleyway- Yes, he had just purposely trapped himself, but it was for a reason.<p>

The dark haired man put his hands out as he fell against the brick wall, sticking his ass out a little bit as he threw his head over his shoulder to look as the blonde rounded the corner into the alleyway and quickly slowed. "Oh... look at this, you caught me," his voice was light but dangerously seductive all at the same time. "Oh what are you going to do now?" he gasped, throwing his head back for a moment before leaning his upper half against the cold brick wall and incidentally stuck his behind out even more.

"Izaya."

The low and dangerous growl that came from the blonde sent shivers down Izaya's spine, he actually let his body shake as he let out a soft but needy moan that he knew that Shizuo would hear. "Come and get me big boy," he teased, swishing his hips slowly from side to side. He suddenly turned around the moment before the blonde had him pinned against the wall, their bodies pressed together tightly only a second before Shizuo's lips came crashing onto his. Izaya's arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, clawing his back slightly as he pushed onto his toes and pressed his hips against Shizuo's, grinding sinfully slowly against the larger male. It didn't take much to make the blonde lose control- whether it be his temper or his lust. Just a few small pushes and Izaya could get him going. It was almost too easy, and while Izaya did like a challenge... Somehow he liked Shizuo more.

The blonde just couldn't take it, that sound that he made drove him absolutely insane. He went from being so incredibly pissed off to so incredibly horny in mere seconds. Izaya was the only one that could do that to him and to be honest, Shizuo absolutely hated it. He wished he could rid Izaya from his life for good and at the same time he desperately hoped that Izaya would stay. Why? Well as the blonde pulled away from the kiss only to land more and more kisses all over every inch of Izaya's exposed skin, his jawline and neck and collarbone. They were hard kisses and the hands gripping the dark haired male's hips were squeezing hard enough to possibly crush anyone else. Though Shizuo knew that he wouldn't break Izaya. He couldn't. He would bruise him and perhaps make him bleed a little bit but there was no way that he could fuck Izaya up like he had everyone else he's ever loved.

He was safe with Izaya. He felt safe doing this to him, with him even as he almost literally ripped off the others clothes and turned him around, pushing him into the wall before he slammed his hard on into him without any preparation at all. And the noise that ripped out of Izaya's throat was just heavenly. The cry of pain mixed with pleasure. Shizuo almost got worried that someone would hear the dirty little slut of his if he didn't keep his voice down, but then again in the position he was in- erection buried deep in Izaya's ass, about to fuck him senseless... Who was he to really care at this point?

And he decided he didn't as he pulled his length nearly all the way out to push back in in a swift movement and repeating it over and over again, taking pleasure in every little yelp and moan that came out of Izaya's mouth as he reached around and started stroking the dark haired man in time with his thrusts.

Izaya was in so much blinding pleasure, he cried out once more when Shizuo touched his incredibly sensitive and incredibly hard member. He lenaed back into the blonde, his head tilting back to rest on the blonde's shoulder as with each thrust he let out a little punctuated moan. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Sh-Shizuo~!" And somehow, by some sort of incredible flexibility that the male had he managed to- in seconds- move so he was facing Shizuo, his legs wrapped firmly around the blonde's hips and his arms anchoring him on his shoulders and never had he let Shizuo's erection leave his body as he moved around so he could face the other.

The sole look that Izaya gave him once he could see his face was almost enough to push Shizuo over the edge. The blonde grunted softly as he thrusted into him hard a few more times before, holding tight to Izaya, he came inside the other.

Izaya wasn't _quite _there but after only three more movements of Shizuo's hand over the heated flesh of his cock and he was a trembling and moaning mess. The only reason he didn't scream was because his lips were pressed against Shizuo's shoulder, mouth open and teeth digging into the others flesh.

They stayed in that position for a while, both of them a complete mess. Izaya's head was leaning against Shizuo's shoulder, panting heavily to catch his breath while Shizuo's cock slowly softened and slid out of Izaya before Izaya slowly unattached himself from the blonde, instead leaning against the wall. He was sure if the wall wasn't there he would be on the ground by now. He watched as Shizuo slowly tucked himself away and zipped his pants, fixing himself up before glancing back at Izaya, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What's with that look?" he asked in a rough voice.

Izaya just simply grinned at him, laughing softly for a moment and shaking his head.

Shizuo's eyes simply narrowed further at the other, "I hate you," he growled before he turned and left the smaller male.

"I hate you, too, dear!" Shizuo could hear Izaya call out happily.

However the moment that Shizuo was gone, Izaya's legs caved on him and he collapsed onto the dirt, landing directly next to where his clothes were laying and he simply started to laugh. It was a wild and crazy sound, separated by gasps for air. The laughter slowly calmed down before the dark haired male slowly and painfully pulled his clothes back on. Just like always, he was left beaten and broken. Of course Shizuo would probably have a bit of a bruise from where Izaya had bit him but it was nothing compared to what the blonde always did to Izaya. It was the only time that Izaya would let Shizuo catch him and do anything to him.

Though like always, Izaya's hips already had impossibly dark bruises around them, his lips were swelled and bleeding from the rough kisses, his ass was raw and he knew it would be painful to sit for the next week at the very least, his back was scraped, cut, and bruised from being pressed against the brick wall and he bit his already abused lip as he popped his shoulder back into place.

Yeah. Each and every time they fucked... Izaya was always the worse for ware. It was a nice change though, he supposed. He was just glad that Shizuo never stayed to cuddle. If he truly saw what he did to Izaya, Izaya knew that this whole thing would stop.

So, instead, the thin male very slowly stood, leaning against the wall as he hobbled out of the alleyway as he sent a text to have someone come and pick him up to take him back to his office where he would hide away for the next week and a half before he came out here to do this same thing with Shizuo again. Because he knew.

He knew that this wasn't just a one-way street. Shizuo loved him, too. Shizuo _needed_ him for his release. Without him... Shizuo would have no safe place. And Izaya was just fine acting as Shizuo's safe-haven.


End file.
